beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Postmodernism
(coming later) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Postmodernism Modernism and Postmodernism https://owlcation.com/humanities/Whats-The-Difference-Between-Modernism-and-Postmodernism Virginia Matteo :"Modernism arose as certain responses to late modernity. Modernity A time period which started in the 17th century with the transition from feudalism to capitalism. It is characterised by a scientific, secular worldview and discourses of progress and rationalisation." https://slidebean.com/presentation/modernism-vs-postmodernism Hypermodernism (see Hypermodernism) Post-Post-Modernism Ushers in the true post-post-modern era - Millennial 2.X Starting with the 2010's as a 2.01 post-post-modern era, where 2001 was the 2.001, the very first iteration of the final cusp that defined the end of the post-modern pre-millennial era, and the turning point of 2001 after the September 11, 2001 New York Stock Exchange attacks setting us up for a new era of increased surveilance and fear, increasing profitization of public data through companies like Google, Apple Inc. and Amazon.com etc. In order to escape prior profit models - hypertelevision is formed as a decentralized form of profitless entertainment Made purely by users for other users *'instead of taking profit' :users may opt to simply pay it forward and do something of value for other members of their local economy (see nanoeconomy - economics centred on the value we provide through direct connections as a network of nano-particulate actors in a macroscopic Rhizome) Gilles Deleuze laid the seeds for the post-post-modern era but his true understanding has (much like Nietzsche's) only come to popular awareness many decades after his material death. Rhizome TV - Television not produced by any Centralized Tree or Hierarchy - no more "Production Companies" and "Actor's Guilds" - accessible industries with inclusive worker agency built by producers of any form of value, content or beauty to exchange our value in a free market uncontrolled by corporate profit-seeking capitalists. Post-Capitalism is not an 'inevitable fact of historical material principles' - because accelerated capitalism has multiple "Game Over" scenario's other than for workers to automatically some day 'rise and overcome all oppressive forces' inevitably by nature of suppressed consciousness :This belief was perhaps justified in Marx's time due the perceived inevitability for the combined collective power of all the myriad groups oppressed under capitalism to join together in a global or national strike to render the capitalist class impotent and forced to surrender under popular will of national or global revolution. However, with post-millennial increases in automation and weapons technology, the ability for such simplistic Rhizome Television The invention of hyper-television Ushers in the true post-post-modern era - Millennial 2.02 From 2020 onwards nothing will ever be the same These years warp back everything we believed about value and labour and to realize how to remove bureaucracies that seek only to profit from our inability to avoid legal loopholes that others with higher legal access and aptitude can successfully avoid. Profiting from privilege in capitalist economies is one of the most profitable ways to earn profit When you have access to economic power, you may not have sufficient privilege or influence to control the markets in which you invest (gaining direct material advantage) but even having the access to such powerful influential market forces, members of the capitalist class are able to perpetuate that power, while gaining privilege over the majority of the population who have no direct access to it (Bourgeois privilege) Televisual Therapy Mental Health emerges as a major impediment to labour productivity during times of economic distress, which fascist leaders have previously used to further impose trauma on the mentally ill through punitive measures against Neurodivergence and Disability (see Nazis#). Using virtually-private televised networking - create structures to address scenarios in our sub-conscious that plague us daily and work through them with virtualised personalized support from one another - in an anonymized, private network without any centralized control or storing of private data - provably encrypted networking, employing quantum connectivity to prevent undetected eavesdropping. Concept * Free content creation tools * Open-ended plot architectures * Collaborative content generation * Adaptive content 'skins' allowing content to be re-interpreted infinitely forever * Copy-left provisions to ensure credit flows to original creators * Pay-it-Forward model of data economics - free to use for all who share in-kind * Collaborative quantum-organic network generation of user-personalized content * Age, trigger and content warnings as well as accessibility captions and audio-linguistic options. Post-Structuralism https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Post-structuralism :"Post-structuralism was either a continuation or a rejection of the intellectual project that preceded it—structuralism.1 Structuralism proposes that one may understand human culture by means of a structure—modeled on language (structural linguistics)—that differs from concrete reality and from abstract ideas—a "third order" that mediates between the two.2 Post-structuralist authors all present different critiques of structuralism, but common themes include the rejection of the self-sufficiency of structuralism and an interrogation of the binary oppositions that constitute its structures.345 6 Writers whose works are often characterised as post-structuralist include: Roland Barthes, Jacques Derrida, Michel Foucault, Gilles Deleuze, Judith Butler, Jean Baudrillard, Julia Kristeva, and Jürgen Habermas, as well as others from the Frankfurt Schools, although many theorists who have been called "post-structuralist" have rejected the label." Postmodernity *Hypermodernity *Metamodernism *Posthumanism *Postmaterialism *Post-postmodernism *Post-structuralism Category:Post-Modernism Category:Art Category:Literature Category:History Category:Human Culture Category:Culture